heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
The Old Warehouse
There are many possibilities at the warehouse, depending on who is still alive and who figured out where Shaun is being held. In this chapter, everyone can die or everyone can live, or there can be a mix. Sometimes the killer will die, and sometimes he will get away with everything. Character(s) Played As: Ethan Mars Madison Paige Norman Jayden Fighting the killer Ethan Mars, Madison Paige or Norman Jayden can defeat the Origami Killer, depending on who shows up at the warehouse. If Ethan comes to the warehouse alone, he'll have the option to shoot the killer or let him go. If Madison or Jayden arrive, it will be a long quicktime sequence, above the roof of the warehouse. In that case, you will die if you fail the sequence. In certain scenarios, if you do well enough at the quicktime sequence, the killer will fall off the side of the platform and barely catch himself. You'll have the opportunity to help him or just end the fight by letting him fall. If you help him up, he'll attack again and you'll have a few more quicktime actions to finish him off. If Jayden arrives, he and the killer will fight on the rooftop. If Madison arrives, she will be chased by the killer. Possible endings The narrative of this chapter can vary depending on who makes it to the warehouse. This section shows how the chapter can pan out depending on who arrives at the warehouse. Ethan, Madison and Norman If all 3 characters find Shaun's location, Ethan will be the first to arrive. After finding Shaun trapped, he is confronted by the Origami Killer. As Ethan attempts to open the grate and the killer is about to shoot him, Norman appears and knocks the killer over before he can shoot him. Norman chases the killer and a fight scene between them both ensues. Ethan must revive Shaun. Outside the warehouse, the Police are stationed and are prepared to shoot Ethan when he emerges. Madison appears and attempts to convince Carter Blake that Ethan is innocent, much to Blake's annoyance. Unable to do so, she must get through the Police barrier so she can make it inside the warehouse to warn Ethan. Norman and the killer fight on top of a conveyor belt that leads to a drop-off into a scrap press. Either Norman or the killer will die. If Madison does not make it past the police to warn Ethan, he will walk out of the warehouse and be immediately shot by the police. If she does, Ethan, Madison, and Shaun all walk out together and are not shot. Ethan and Madison Ethan is the first to arrive. He finds Shaun and frees him from the well and manages to revive him. Madison appears straight after to check on him. The two are then confronted by the Origami Killer, who says he must kill them both as Madison has too much information. Ethan attacks the killer and attempts to take the gun from his hand, but is shot in the stomach during the struggle. Madison runs and is chased by the killer. She injures her leg while being chased by him. If the player completes enough of the QTEs, then the killer will appear to have Madison cornered, as he attempts to finish her off, a wounded Ethan appears behind them and shoots the Origami Killer before he can hurt her. Ethan and Norman Ethan is the first to arrive. After finding Shaun trapped, he is confronted by the Origami Killer. The killer tells him that he is the first father to ever save any of the sons he kidnapped. As Ethan attempts to open the grate and the killer then takes out a gun and is about to execute him. Luckily, Norman appears and knocks the killer over before he can shoot Ethan. Norman chases the killer and a fight ensues. Ethan must revive Shaun. Whether or not Norman successfully defeats the killer, Ethan is able to walk out of the warehouse with Shaun safely. Madison and Norman Madison is the first to arrive. She finds Shaun trapped in the well and Norman appears asking if she has managed to find him. The Origami Killer appears straight after and attempts to shoot both of them. Norman struggles with the killer, but is knocked out. Madison flees and is chased by the killer around the docks. Meanwhile, Norman regains consciousness and must free Shaun from the well and revive him. Madison is then cornered by the Origami Killer, but Norman appears and shoots him before he can hurt her. Ethan Ethan arrives at the warehouse and finds Shaun trapped in the well. He frees him from the well. He attempts to revive him. Shaun does not respond, which convinces Ethan that it is too late. Ethan holds Shaun's hand and begins to cry, believing his son is dead. However, his son regains consiousness which surprises Ethan. The Origami Killer appears and begins to break down in tears,expresses his admiration emotionally to Ethan for being the father he has been looking for, who would go to such lengths to save his son. He also claims that his own father did not lift one finger to save his brother. Ethan begins to tell the killer that he is insane, takes out a gun, and points it at the killer. The killer then appears to not care anymore, saying Ethan accomplished what he wanted to see. The player has the option of shooting the killer in the heart. The killer will look at him in shock and slowly dies with a smile on his face. or letting him go, which affects the killers ending after the chapter has finished. Either way, Ethan is unaware that the Police are stationed outside, waiting for him to come out so they can arrest him. They are unaware that Shaun is with him. Ethan grabs his 2 broken ribs in pain (From the chapter "The Bear"). To Blake it appears that he is pulling out a gun. Blake orders the police shoot. Ethan is shot as he turns around. Shaun runs to Ethan and cries over his fathers dead body. Norman Norman arrives at the warehouse. He cautiously makes his way through with his gun in hand incase the killer is near and finds Shaun trapped in the well. Using his gun to remove the lock, he frees Shaun and manages to revive him. The Origami Killer appears behind him and knocks him to the ground telling Jayden that only his father must save him. The killer then believes that Ethan does not love his son enough to save him. Norman takes the killer off guard and the killer attempts to escape. Norman tells Shaun to remain where he is and calls for the police force and an ambulance to come to the address. Norman chases the killer to the top of the warehouse. The killer appears behind him and runs norman and himself over and land on a conveyor belt. Norman and the killer then fight. The killer uses some objects around them and Norman must defend himself. The killer gains the upper hand. But Norman also slowly gains it the upper hand instead. During the fight, the killer falls down and holds on. Begging Norman to save him. If Norman decides to help the killer up, the killer thanks him but attacks him again. Norman must finally defeat the killer as he falls once again to his death. If Norman is killer during the fight, a disoriented Shaun can be seen walking out of the warehouse and wandering around the outside. Madison Arriving at the warehouse, Madison finds Shaun trapped in the well, but is confronted by the Origami Killer, who is angry that she is still alive and that she has appeared instead of Shaun's father. Madison attempts to reason with the killer, trying to show him the terrible consequences of what he has done. She cannot persuade the killer to leave, but if she does well, she gets close enough to a metal pole on the ground which she can use to knock him out. She must then save Shaun from the well and revive him. After doing so, the killer regains consciousness and chases Madison around the dock. Depending on how well the QTEs are performed, Madison can either die or defeat the killer if Madison knocks the Origami Killer and save shaun she could die depending on how well you fight with the Origami Killer If she dies a disoriented Shaun is seen. Nobody arrives at the warehouse The camera pans over the roof of the warehouse and through the large hole where the rain is pouring into. The well where Shaun is being held is shown, although it does not show the inside.